A Fantasia Fantasy
by violetsandroses
Summary: Everyone was excited for the Fantasia parade as they all dressed up as princesses from story books. Erza, was supposed to be Anastasia, yet Dimitri seemed to be missing. Will Dimitri show, or will he not? After all, Anastasia was still Anastasia without Dimitri. (Ships: Mostly Jerza but implied GrUvia, EverxElfman, GaLe, NaLu)


It was once again that time of the year. Everyone in Magnolia was busy preparing and decorating for the Fantasia Parade. There were streamers everywhere you look, flowers in every corner, and the most prized Sakura trees stood majestically and beautifully. It was all lovely and splendid, you would hear nothing but the laughter of the people and the enthusiastic chit chats. That is, if you stay away from the Fairy Tail guild.

Inside was all sorts of rowdiness. A pink haired fellow spouting out fire and attacking a half naked dark haired man. The dark haired man, Gray was turning the place into a skating rink, all to see the pink haired fellow, Natsu slip clumsily and fall face down.

"Ow! That hurt, you bastard!" Natsu yelled as he charged at Gray with blazing fists as he attempted to punch him. Gray, deflected the punches as he skated gracefully on the ice.

All around these two was chaos, people were lying face down. A couple of them sporting bumps on their head. On the bar a loud brunette woman was laughing and chugging down booze with a small old man like there was no tomorrow. Behind them, a silver haired lady, Mirajane was absorbed in a conversation with another silver haired lady, Lisanna. Meanwhile, their brother was pounding on the ice while yelling, "Man! Man! Man!"

The party had gotten even wilder as a new fellow walked in. He was a big and powerful looking man, that was until he suddenly started jumping in joy that you could almost see hearts form in his eyes.

"Cana! Did you miss me?" He said as he smothered the drunk brunette.

The brunette complained and tried to wrench free of him. Meanwhile, everyone rejoiced as they yelled: "Gildarts is back! Gildarts!"

Drinks were ordered everywhere and more furniture started breaking. This was the state Fairy Tail was found in until a armour clad maiden opened the doors. The laughing and the fighting was halted. They all turned to look at red headed maiden. Silence, nobody moved or even breathed. Then the maiden started walking straight forward. Natsu and Gray, who were in her path trembled as they imagined how angry she would be. However, she simply ignored them and went straight to the bar, and grinned. Natsu and Gray sighed in relief, and the party resumed. Erza was in a good mood.

Everyone was feeling the festival spirit. They partied and danced. Then, came the time for them to get ready for the Fantasia parade. The ladies were dressing in a room, and the gentleman on the other.

In the gentlemen's room was chaos. Nobody knew how to put on ties or bow ties. Well, except for a green haired man, Freed, fixing his tie in front of the mirror. Natsu and Grey, once again argued on who loped better. Gray was wearing a suit and tie, while Natsu was wearing a dragon costume that he had insisted on wearing. Gray poked fun off Natsu, saying he looked childish. Natsu made fun of Gray by saying he looked comical in his tie. Everyone was too busy that they all failed to notice a blue haired man with a particular tattoo on his face slip in. Save for, of course, his best friend. Laxus was not even to be bothered by the ties and tuxedos, he simply sat there eyeing the man.

"Didn't think you'd show," Laxus simply said.

"I didn't want anyone to see," Jellal replied as he took a seat next to Laxus.

"Well, you're looking nice and cleaned up," Laxus commented.

"Careful, if I didn't know better I'd think you might be into me," Jellal joked.

"That's it. I am never complementing you again," Laxus groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Jellal laughed and helped Laxus into his tuxedo and with his tie.

 _in the ladies room:_

Evergreen was fixing her hair, it was curled and set to the side. She wore a beautiful yellow gown with golden trimmings. She was going to be Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. Elfman was to be her Beast.

Lucy had her hair magically extended and braided. She looked lovely in her purple and pink dress, as she was to be Rapunzel. Natsu had refused to be the prince to save her, but insisted on being a dragon. Juvia was forced into being the witch while Gray was the prince. Already, Juvia was in tears on how Lucy was once again stealing Gray from her. Gray, in panic tried to console her by making her a Juvia ice sculpture. This appeased Juvia as she latched herself onto Gray. Gray squirmed uncomfortably, but it was obvious he didn't mind so much.

Mirajane was dressed in an elegant blue dress, and Lisanna was wearing a wig with caramel braids. They were Elsa and Anna, and Happy was dressed as Olaf.

Levy was to be Sleeping Beauty, and Gajeel her prince. Natsu would be the dragon keeping her captive, which he so joyfully volunteered for.

Wendy gleefully asked to be Moana, and have Lily as Maui, and Carla protested as she became Moana's sidekick, the chicken.

Bisca was dressed as Ariel, Alzack as Prince Eric, and Asuka was dressed as Ariel and Eric's daughter.

They were all very beautiful, and happy. However, Erza, stood on the corner in front of a mirror, alone. She wore a long dark dress, that bared her shoulders and trailed along behind her. She also wore white silky gloves and a beautiful necklace that glimmered even in the dark. She had her scarlet hair up in a bun, which was bedazzled with diamonds. She was Anastasia.

Everyone proceeded to clim up their floats, which were all decorated according to their fantasy story. The very last float was Erza's. It was a majestically dark float, with round lights placed all around to act as fireflies. There stood Erza, beautiful but alone. She thought Jellal would be able to make it, but she was disappointed to find that he had not. However, she put on a smile and got ready to put on a wonderful show. The floats each mad their way around Magnolia. Finally, it was Erza's turn. As the light put her into the watchers' view, she smiled and they all cheered for Titania. Suddenly, they all started whispering. The float had stopped and someone was standing in front of it. Erza's heart skipped a beat and started beating really fast.

It was Jellal.

"Jellal!" she exclaimed as he climbed up the float to meet her.

"Dimitri," corrected Jellal as he bowed and asked for Erza's hand.

She took it willingly and they started dancing as the crowd cheered louder.

"I thought you wouldn't make it," she said.

Jellal smiled at her and said softly, "I would never leave you alone, again."

There was no way to describe how happy Erza felt as he said this, so they only danced for the duration of the song.

"You look breath taking," Jellal whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," Erza said as she looked down, blushing.

When she looked up again, Jellal was looking at her hair oddly.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, downhearted.

"I just thought it would look even lovelier like this," Jellal said as he pulled out the diamond tie holding together Erza's hair. Her scarlet hair fell gently. It was now wavy from being up in a bun, and the diamonds scattered in her tresses.

"You smell of strawberries," Jellal remarked as he let his hand get tangled up in Erza's scarlet tresses.

They were in their own little world now. They had failed to notice how the audience quoted own in anticipation as Jellal leaned in.

He looked at Erza's warm brown eyes and Erza looked at his hazel ones. Erza wrapped her arms around Jellal's neck, pulling him close as their lips inched towards each other.

Just as their lips were about to meet; RING RING RING!

It was Erza's alarm clock.

She groaned. Even in her dream, she still could not kiss Jellal. Still, it was a wonderful Fantasia fantasy.


End file.
